How Strong We Are
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff was always uncomfortable about her scars, until Vision helps her accept them. A few years later, Wanda does the same for Vision. Written for Kinktober day 17, prompt: Scars


AN: For Kinktober Day 17, prompt: Scars.

* * *

Wanda Maximoff had many Scars, both physical and psychological. She had never liked the physical ones. To her, they were damage, imperfections, permanent reminders of things that had hurt her, of times she had been weak.

But Vision, especially once their relationship had become intimate, had always been quite fascinated with Wanda's scars. He would kiss them, run his fingers tenderly over the damaged skin. Ask her how they had happened, even when he had asked before, and already knew. And because Wanda loved him, trusted him, she would always tell him.

The scar on her foot had come when she stepped on broken glass as a child.

A small one, just behind her ear, she had gotten during the bomb blast that killed her parents.

A mark one her lower back, a memento from one of her less pleasant foster parents.

A few others, scattered around her torso, Wanda was not aware of the exact cause of, only knowing they had appeared after Strucker's experiments.

"But why are you so interested in all this, Vizh?" Wanda remembered asking him once, squirming pleasantly as she felt him pepper kisses over the soft skin of her belly. "It's just damage.. Things that hurt me, times I was weak.."

"I do not see it that way at all.." Vision had replied, kissing his way back up her body.

"You don't?" She remembered her breath catching, feeling the evidence of her lover's arousal brush her thigh.

"No.. Exactly the opposite.." He lingered at every scar he found. "Your scars show what you've suffered.. what you've survived.." Vision hovered over her now, gazing into her eyes. "They show me.. not just me.. They show the world how strong you are."

"You think so?" Wanda had smiled softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. They didn't have long, she remembered, before he would have to leave her again, back to a world where he had to pretend she was the enemy, rather than his first and greatest love.

"I know so.." Vision had kissed her deeply, sliding inside her, creating a beautiful memory for them both to cling to until they saw each other again.

* * *

Vision's words about Wanda's scars had stayed with her, and she thought of them fondly, even if she didn't exactly believe the words herself.. at least, not until much later.

Not until she thought she had lost Vision forever, then miraculously got him back, albeit with a few scars of his own.

They lay curled together in bed now, nude after a session of 'making up for lost time' love-making, gazing deeply into each others eyes. Vision brushed a stray hair from Wanda's face, his fingers tracing a faint scar on her forehead.

"This one is new.." He whispered.

"Mmhm.." Wanda nodded. "Proxima Midnight, when I was on my way to you.. just before Thanos."

"I'm sorry.." Vision frowned.

"Not your fault" Wanda quickly reassured him. "She caught me off guard."

"And this one?" Vision kissed another new scar, a small one just above her left breast.

"I'm not entirely sure.. probably when Thanos rained fire."

"Oh.." After a moment, Vision sat up, frowning a little. Touched the repaired 'wounds' on his head and chest. Tony had done an exceptional job repairing them, but the scars of what had been done to him were still clearly visible. "You fared much better against Thanos and his army than I did.."

"They caught you off guard, too, Vizh.. You were hurt when you fought them."

"I know.. But.."

"No buts.." Wanda sat up, swinging a leg over Vision to straddle his lap, feeling just a bit smug when she felt not-so 'little' Vision already reacting to her closeness again. Kissed the repaired portion of Vision's head, ran her fingers over the gash on his chest. "A very wise person I know told me something about scars, once.."

"Oh?" Vision shivered pleasantly at Wanda's touch. "And what did this very wise person tell you?"

"He told me that scars aren't a sign of weakness.." Wanda cupped Vision's face, her soft green eyes gazing into his vibrant blue mechanical irises. "Scars show what you've suffered.. What you've survived.. They show the world how strong you are."

"This person does sound very wise.."

"You are.." Wanda kissed him, deeply and passionately.

Vision returned the kiss, arms wrapping around Wanda to draw her even closer. He had to believe in his own words. If Wanda was stronger for her scars, then he must be too. Vision broke the kiss to look into Wanda's eyes, and at her soft smile and small nod of permission, shifted to slip inside her once more, joining them as one.

They both gasped softly. Vision's hands roamed his beloved's body as they moved together. Caressing the scars on her belly and her back, kissing the ones he could reach, on her forehead and above her breast.

"My Wanda.." He murmured, a soft moan escaping him. "You are so beautiful.. So strong.."

"So are you.." Wanda whispered, her breath catching in her throat, caressing his repaired chest. "My Vision.. So strong.."

She rocked faster against him, and Vision increased his own pace to match her. Vision's moans grew louder, Wanda's cries of pleasure higher pitched, as they chased their sweet release. Crying out as one as they fell over the edge into perfect bliss, each clinging to the other as a lifeline as they rode the waves of their mutual orgasm together.

"Wanda.." When the fog of pleasure cleared from Vision's mind, he found her holding him close, pressing kisses around the spot on his forehead where the Mind Stone used to be.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, still a little breathless.

"Of course" Vision whispered back. "I have you."

"Always.." Wanda smiled.

Wanda and Vision stayed as they were, holding each other, enjoying the comfort that could only be found in the arms of the one you loved.

They had both suffered. They had survived. The world would see how strong they were.


End file.
